


Fullmetal Virgil

by TeeseForestrunner



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alphonse! Patton, FMA AU, First Lieutenant Hawkeye! Roman, Flame Alchemist! Logan, Fullmetal Alchemist! Virgil, Major Armstrong! Picani, Other, Scar! Deceit, Second Lieutenant Havoc! Joan, Villain? Deceit, also just called him Scar since we don't know his real name, he is in the place of Scar sooo..., like Scar lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeseForestrunner/pseuds/TeeseForestrunner
Summary: Virgil and Patton Heart get themselves into trouble with the notorious killer Scar and need Colonel Logan Berry and First Lieutenant Roman Prince to help them escape with their lives.
Relationships: implied Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 15





	Fullmetal Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> I was on Tumblr a few days ago when I saw today-only-happens-once mention this idea for an au and my mind would not let it go. I listened to all the intros and extros for the anime as I wrote this. I hope you enjoy. And so you know, I am aware in the anime this scene was done in the rain but I decided against it for this fic.

Once again the Fullmetal Alchemists and his brother have run off in search of the philosopher's stone. It wouldn't be a problem but the notorious alchemists killer Scar has been seen in the area they told Colonel Berry they were following a lead. Logan swears when he gets his hands on those to he's going to kill them for making him worry so much. He didn't sign up for this when he took in these two. His First Lieutenant, Roman Prince, saw it coming from a mile away when he first looked into Virgil's determined eyes that fateful day.

When the two higher-ups finally arrived at the small town Virgil mentioned in his phone call they were greeted with the sounds of battle. 

"Can those two not refrain from getting into trouble for one day," Logan mutters to himself as he makes sure his alchemy gloves are firmly on his hands.

"You know those two can't," Roman laughs as he removes his gun from the holster on his hip.

Both rush to the battle already in progress and finds a horrible sight. Patton is missing half of his armored body while Virgil is just barely dodging the wanted criminal's outstretched hands. The Fullmetal Alchemist's automail arm is nowhere in sight, leaving him without his alchemy.

Scar really does live up to his name as the left side of his face is covered with a scar. He has a black hat and sunglasses hiding his hair and eyes though, not that it matters this man is a wanted murderer.

Without a second thought, Logan launches a fireball straight at the strange attacker just before he touches Virgil. Scar whips his head towards the Colonel looking unimpressed that his attack was stopped.

"Oh, how nice it is to join us Flame Alchemist, Lieutenant Prince. I was not in the middle of something," Scar remarks dripping with sarcasm. "Though I guess you did save me the trouble of searching for you later. Certainly, it makes my goal easier. "

"Logan! Roman! What the Hell are you all doing here?!?" Virgil shouts as soon as Scar's done, clutching where his automail arm once appeared.

"I got reports that this criminal was not this area and came to apprehend him before he could harm more State Alchemists. Stand down Scar, you are under arrest. I can bring you in alive or dead." Logan states as he and Lieutenant Roman raise their hand and gun respectively and take aim at Scar. The officers that followed them do the same and a look of panic cross the Ishvalan's face for a split second. Just as quick as it is there it is gone and a smirk appears in its place.

"Do you really think your guns scare me?" As he says this the mysterious man advances towards the military personnel. On Colonel Berry's signal the men open fire on the criminal, but to everyone's surprise, he easily dodges the bullets. Just before he reaches the end of the alley the three foes were battling in a man smashes the ground next to Scar. Major Picani emerges from rubble with his signature spiked garnet and black gauntlets raised ready to fight.

"There you are Scar we where not done having our heart to heart. I still want to learn your reasons for killing state alchemists "

"Oh god, not this one again," Scar mutters under his breath before turning on the Major.

As Scar focuses his attention on the new state alchemist, Second Lieutenant Joan rushes to Virgil's side to help prop the young boy up. He obviously needs help staying upright. As they reach him they hear Virgil ask, "Who is that man anyway?"

"That is the man who killed many state alchemists and he murdered Mr. Tuker and his daughter," they reply.

Virgil looks shocked as he stares at the two men now in combat with each other. "It is him..." He nutters as his face morphs into a look of pure rage.

Meanwhile, Emile is trying to get Scar to talk about his reasoning for his killings, all the while dodging Scar's attacks and trying to land a few of his own. Emile knows sometimes the only way to get to an emotional break though is to fight it out. Scar, on the other hand, is just trying his best to get a single hit in because he knows if he does the annoying alchemist is as good as dead. Just as he sees the opening in Picani's defenses the alchemist jumps back. Scar has just enough time to look over and see Roman taking aim at him. The first shot graces Scar's arm while the other two miss by a hair, though one knocks his glasses off his face.

Did you get him, Prince?"

"No, sir. He is too fast, I was only able to graze him."

Scar looks up at the men surrounding him and everyone gasps in shock. The man in front of them has one dark red eye on his uninjured side and a yellow snake eye with his burn. No one knows why he has the snake eye (Logan would latter theorizes it is the result of a type of foreign medicinal alchemy since that side has major damage from something) the red eye is definitely that of an Ishvalan. 

"Give up Scar you are outnumbered and surrounded."

"I won't be caught that easily. We'll definitely meet again Alchemists." With that Scar creates an explosion at his feet and drops down into the sewers below.

"Follow him, men!" Logan barks to the stunned soldiers behind him as Roman goes to check on what is left of the boys.

"What did you boys think would happen when you squared up with this dangerous criminal?" Roman sighs as the boys look off guilty.

"We didn't go looking for him Lieutenant, I promise," Patton responds. "He just appeared out of nowhere and attacked us."

"That does explain why the two of you didn't call for backup or lead him to the military," Logan snaps as he rounds his attention back to the two injured boys in front of him. "There are infinitesimal logical things you two could have done in this situation but you've done none of them! You are lucky we arrived when we did or you both would be dead."

"Infinite sir, not infinitesimal," Roman whispers as he surveys the damage done to Patton's body.

"Whatever Roman, my point still stands!"

"We were trying to keep civilian casualties down Logan. He attacked us in a crowded market after we learned of Mina's death. We were going to lead him to the military but we didn't have time!" Virgil snapped. "Do you really think I want my brother hurt any more? We did what we thought was best, he just got Pat down before we could get far enough away and I sure as hell will never leave Pat alone, defenseless."

Logan sighs. "Fine, but both of you are to be under constant supervision until we capture Scar. I do not want a repeat of this."

"You can't do that!"

"I can and as your superior, you must follow my orders. Major Picani, please assist Lieutenant Prince and Second Lieutenant Joan in escorting these boys to the car so Virgil can be seen by a physician before setting off for his automail mechanic. God knows he useless as I am in the rain without that arm."

"Yes, sir!" All respond as they start to assist the Heart brothers to the waiting vehicle. Beguguly Virgil lets Joan escort him to the car, while Roman and Emile pick up what is left of Patton's body, making sure to get as much of it as they can.

Logan sighs as he looks at the improvised escape tunnel the Ishvalan criminal was now fleeing in. Those two boys will be the death of him someday.


End file.
